Fox on the Roof
by Blood-Stained-Black-Rabbit
Summary: During a camping trip organized by Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru decide they know a " shortcut" through the woods. What happens when they stumble upon an abandoned chapel where twin girls pray? Chaos. I suck at summaries T for language. Hikaruxoc Kaoruxoc
1. Chapter 1 disclaimer, i own nothing:p

**Chapter 1: Kaoru pov:**

I threw my bag over my shoulder. I had my lamp, clothes, water pretty much everything I needed. As you may have guessed, I was going camping. Not just me, the whole Host Club. Tamaki decided that we needed to "appreciate" mother earth more. What the hell is up with that guy and all of his weird ideas? I mean, seriously now, where does he think this crazy stuff up? It makes my head spin.

" Kaoru, where's the tent?" I heard Hikaru yell from the other room. I'm pretty sure he knew, but what the hell, I'll waste precious oxygen that could have been used conservably, what damage could it do?

" Hikaru, I'm pretty sure You lent it to that girl in seventh grade, you know the one, Anya, I think."

"SHIT!" I'm pretty sure that was an over reaction to something.

Hikaru walked into the room, hands folded across his chest and giving me a death glare, which is something I've only seen Kyoya do. His hand pulled back and like a spring bounced back at my face. " You IDIOT! You were supposed to go get it back from her when she was done with it!" Hikaru screamed. Did he forget about that bear that killed her? Maybe he just pushed it out of his mind.

" She DIED, Hikaru! What was I supposed to do, go up to their house, apologize for their daughters death and ask if we could kindly have our tent back? What kind of gentlemen would we be if we did that?" I said. Hikaru looked hurt. Had that incident not happened, he may have had a chance at an early, healthy first love. Oh well, life moves on. Hikaru muttered something under his breath about getting the latest model in Colesman. He must have amnesia, perhaps he forgot that we are filthy rich and don't have to worry about expenses. We could always just have the family construction team build us a personal cabin at the site. A drop in the bucket. I'll consult Tamaki about the idea, although I am pretty sure he will strongly disagree, but who cares? He wouldn't want Haruhi in a crappy, run down, cold tent now, would he? Genious.

I grasped the phone with my cold, dead hand. Just kidding. Just really cold. I dialed Tamaki's number.

_ Hi, Tamaki? I was wondering, would you really want Haruhi sleeping in a cold, crappy tent?_

Some sort of screaming, staticy noise came babbling out the phone. Maybe there was just bad reception.

_Good, Thanks, Tamaki, the cabin will be finished tomorrow! _

Ha ha! No questions asked. Maybe I should post pone the cabin, who knows what hell will break loose in that amount of time. Oh well.

**Authors note: I know this is a week chapter, the later ones will be ALOT better. I came up with the idea for this when I went camping and on a hike we came across an abandoned chapel. You'll understand later. I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING! ( still Kaoru pov)**

I wonder if I should tell Haruhi about the cabin? Is that really what she wants? I strongly doubt that. She is a very independent woman, I won't let that get in the way of my plans. The cabin will have only the finest of interior décor. The family team will assure me that, or lose their jobs in denial. I chuckled at the idea. How cruel I can be sometimes.

I finally decided to once again pick up the phone and dial those tiny little numbers that provided my life to my doorstop when needed. I carefully explained to the vice manager about my situation. He needed to know the urgency of this not very urgent situation.

" But sir, there is no way in hell we can finish such a project in less than 24 hours! Our supplier called and said he can't even guarantee us materials until the start of next month. It can't be done!" I heard come out of the phone. As I am not Hikaru, I took the news rather lightly.

" It is no problem at all, I will just run out to the store and buy some crappy old tent." I breathed into the receiver," Have a nice day."

My only problem now was explaining everything to Hikaru. Then again, what difference could it make? I never even told him about the cabin. Could it possibly to hurt to deny him of my brilliance once again?

"Hikaru, I'm going out to the store to get a tent, and not the one from Anya's mother and father!" I announced. How horrible is it that I brought a dead girl into the situation?

"Kaoru, you JERK! Do NOT bring her into this!" Hikaru said, flailing his fist into the dry wall for the 5th time this month. Mother would not be happy.

With those parting thoughts, I pushed my way through the maze of a garden that lined our front door and got into my SSC Ultimate Aero. She was a real beauty you know that?

I revved my engine as a sign of my departure and pulled out the driveway, making my way to the local K-mart. Nothing fancy, we'd find another one before Thanksgiving.

I pulled into the driveway holding the box in my hand. I went to answer the door when Hikaru pulled it open.

** "**Let's go." He grumbled pushing me out of the way and stepping into my car. I wonder why he wasn't taking his Porsche.

"Drive, now." Hikaru ordered. What the hell was driving him this insane?

I did as he said, I wouldn't dare ask him what was up with him, not in this state at least. Besides, this was perfectly normal for the youngling. I like that word, youngling.

The trees glided past my car without a care in the world, why can't Hikaru be like that? All he has is his anger issues to make human, poor guy.

I pulled into the campground lot. Together, He and I unpacked the car and made our way up the long, winding pathway. It's as if we were children again. Hikaru sped up the pathway with a jolly, buoyant jump to his walk. I smiled, this is going to be for the best, I know it is.

As he graced through the path, I sludged along carrying ALL of our possessions. Hikaru carried nothing. Finally, I reached our campground: Naxkohoman, the Delaware Indian word for sing. Camp Sing, that had a nice wring to it.

I was surprised at the sight of Hikaru standing at the entrance gate with a large gape framing the better half of his face. He pointed to a girl about our age with flaming red hair that had black died into one of her layers. Green eyes fluttered about as she gazed up at the trees. A loose violet skirt framed her legs and a dark green top snugged her body perfectly in my eyes. She was beautiful. Poor Hikaru, he didn't know how to react in these situations. I laughed a little and knudged him in the hip.

" Talk to her, I dare you to." I whispered to Hikaru.

" I can't." He muttered back to me.

" She's my ex."

My eyes grew big, my chances personally dropped to a negative 77. Doom surly awaited me. Suddenly I felt faint. This surly explained a lot

And when I say a lot I mean A LOT!


End file.
